


Eyes of a Hunter

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Symbiotes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: Alisa is driven to hunt Symbiotes in the name of avenging her parents





	Eyes of a Hunter

Alisa Illinichina Amiella was a hunter by nature, but while other people looked for twelve point bucks or endangered species she sought a much more exotic and dangerous game on this night as she ran across the rooftops of the city of Hariti.

“You stupid bitch, you really think you have a chance against someone with my powers!” The symbiote-clad individual would snarl and start slinging steel cylinders up at her, growling as he decided to scale the building across from her to escape. “This thing is gonna bring me to the big time, no more playing patsy to the bosses! Now I’ll be the big cheese in the streets!” The flame-colored symbiote user would continue to make his escape, unaware that his pursuer was now in prime position to bring him down.

“ _Another street level punk who got lucky, just where the hell do these things keep coming from?”_ She would control her breathing as she watched the criminal continue to run through her sniper scope, her weapon already loaded with sonic piercing bullets that had proven surprisingly effective against these creatures. “I can’t believe I was dispatched to take out this low-level garbage!” She would fire a single bullet from her God Arc, smiling confidently as she watched him crumple down into a heap as the symbiote itself screeched in agony as it detached itself from its host.

“Argh! Gah, wh-what’s happening?!” The two-bit thief in question would turn out to be a little older then Alisa herself, his dark hair sticking up in odd places as he tried to stand up and continue his escape. “I-I’ve been shot at before and they literally bounced off of me like it was nothing!”

The symbiote huntress would give a cocky smile as she stomped on the victim’s elbow, relishing in the sounds of the man’s screams before turning her gaze to the writhing creature that was slithering toward the edge of the building. “No, you’re not fucking getting away from me!” She would feel her God Arc’s form changing as she approached the screeching symbiote who seemed to understand just what kind of danger it was in, the weapon was designed to devour their prey completely and without remorse as she drove her weapon downward as her God Arc began to greedily devour the creature in question as the criminal behind her watched on in horror.

“Wh-what the fuck are you doing to my suit!?” The thug would slowly force himself to a standing position before going in to strangle her, his hands wrapping around her throat tightly as he tried to stop her. “I’m nothing without my suit you stupid cunt!”

Far from being afraid, Alisa was annoyed as she slammed an elbow into the man’s gut before stomping on his foot and swinging her God Arc around towards him in its blade form as she stared down the stark-naked thug. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you to keep your greasy hands to yourself?” She would glower down at the thug who, while physically in pain, was also getting a very different kind of stimulation when it came to things down south. “I’d suggest you fucking get your mind out of whatever fucking gutter you put it in, otherwise what I did to that creature will be a Sunday picnic compared to what I’m gonna do to you!”

The thug would shake his head vigorously as the edge of her weapon slowly got closer to his hardening member, thinking of anything he could to keep from getting maimed. “C-c-cut me some slack lady, I mean have you looked at yourself in the mirror?! You’ve got so much underboob that you oughta be working down at the Candy Shop!” The dark-haired thug would laugh nervously as his attacker’s blade perched perilously lower as he began to sweat in a panic. “Alright! Alright! I promise I’ll fly straight, I’ll get an honest job, no more working for the mob!” He would whimper and continue to make promises about how he would turn over a new leaf despite how his lower brain was continuing its single-minded train of thought.

“Tell it to someone who gives a flying fuck!” She would stomp her boot down on the man’s junk harshly, wincing at the harsh scream he would release before kicking him in the side of the head to render him unconscious. “Geez. It’s not my fault the zipper on this jacket is busted anyhow…” She would tap on her earpiece once, sighing in relief as she heard the usual busy chatter from the base.

“ _Another good hunt Amiella? You certainly took some time with this one.”_ The voice on the other end seemed more bored than usual as the woman looked to the sky for some sign of her ride out of there. “ _Please tell me we don’t need to send another cleanup crew out there, you’re starting to get the reputation as a literal ball-buster.”_

Alisa would groan as she decided to check her phone, finding nothing interesting on her usual internet sites as the superhero movie craze was still very much going full steam. “Shut your goddamn mouth Graves, what’s the ETA on my transport? I need to wash the feeling of scuzball off my neck.”

“ _..I’m not touching that one with a ten foot pole, transport inbound in about 240 seconds. You’re gonna wanna put that shower on hold though, the top brass want to see you as soon as you get in.”_ She could hear the snark in her operator’s voice as the red lights of the transport ships were seen from above, rolling her eyes as he proceeded to laugh for a bit before she turned off her comms once again and instinctively reached for the rope ladder and climb up into the transport pod and calmly make her way to her seat before laying her head down to rest through the ride back to base.

* * * * *

She still remembered the day that her entire life changed.

It had all started with a simple walk outside in the snowy streets with her parents, it was one of the rare days off for her father whose work usually kept him cooped up in a cubicle most of the week.

“The air is so fresh today, makes me so glad for days like this where I can spend the day with my two special girls.” Her father would smile gratefully as both wife and daughter blushed in acknowledgement of his words, the happy family blissfully unaware of the danger that was watching from on high. “So, what shall we do today?”

“Hide n’ Seek, Hide n’ Seek!” A much younger Alisa would scurry on ahead of her parents while busily looking for a perfect hiding place as her parents laughed quietly at her exuberance, the child finally settling on a spot and turning around to face her parents. “No peeking! And count to ten!” The silver-haired girl would run into a nearby church, surprised to find it empty save for the lone priest who was calmly cleaning around the pulpit and greeted her with a quiet smile. “I’m playing hide n’ seek with my mommy and daddy, I’m just gonna hide here for a bit.” The priest would nod in acknowledgement even as Alisa herself peeked out from a crack in the door, her parents seemingly played along.

“Okay sweetheart, ready or not here we come!” Her mother would call out as the two of them took their time looking around for their hiding daughter, giggling and talking amongst themselves as they continued their search as they peered into the windows of a nearby candy store. “Ready or not, here we come!”

Alisa tried her best to smother her laughter as she was so close to where they were, even as they continued to search and call out for her. “ _I’m so smart, there’s no way they’d think to look inside this place!”_ She was so excited at her perfect hiding place that she failed to notice that the kindly old priest behind her was now sporting his own grin as his holy vestments began to shift and change into something more twisted and demonic, the monster letting out a maniacal cackle of glee as he loomed over the girl as he salivated on the impending taste of her flesh.

She still wasn’t entirely sure how she realized that things had gone south, only that the door she was peaking out of had suddenly exploded into splinters as the emerald-colored symbiote had leaped overhead and attacked her parents without restraint.

“ _No…Stop it! Don’t hurt mommy and daddy!”_ Alisa was still trying her best to drown out her own sobs and screams, only now it was out a need for survival as she tried to run away from the carnage unfolding before her eyes before the sounds of police sirens caused her to start running out the back door and into the snowy streets of Russia. “ _They’re gone, and I couldn’t do anything to help them, or even stop that monster!”_ The dream would fade to black as Alisa tried to calm herself, her life sine then had been one of harsh training and numerous nights of hunting the creatures she would come to know as Symbiotes.

_“I refuse to rest until every last one of those monsters is wiped off the face of this planet!”_ She would clench her fist in defiance as flashes of previous battles with symbiote users played out in her mind, having trained her body to its utmost limits she was a natural first choice to be given the God Arc and devour the fiends that were responsible for so much death and destruction throughout the world. “ _Those freaks destroyed my entire world, so it’s only fair that I give them their just desserts!”_ One final flash of the emerald-clad monster that had ripped open her mother’s throat open and guzzled down her blood like cheap wine, that image would be seared into her brain for as long as she lived.

* * * * *

Once the transport shuttle touched down at the Fenrir forward operating base the silver-haired woman would be greeted by a gust of cold air before recognizing the usual taint of cigar smoke that was accompanied by her operator and his snooty grin, a sight that never failed to irritate her as she stepped out into the dim glow of the base’s lighting. “You do realize that crap’s going to kill you someday right?” Alisa would look around the base as felt at ease with all the usual hustle and bustle that came with being a Hunter, although she was still dreading the fact that the higher-ups had asked to see her specifically. “ _It doesn’t add up, it’s not like I maimed the target this time..I played everything by the book!”_

Her gaze would stop on her fellow hunter Soma Schicksal, the platinum-haired veteran had been hunting the symbiotes before she had even joined the program and received her God Arc but the two had yet to converse with one another on a personal level.

“Operative Amiella reporting in, permission to enter?” Alisa would do her best to keep a neutral expression as the Director’s metal door opened slowly, giving her a few precious seconds to come up with a way to cover her ass. “ _Just breathe, keep your story straight and you’ll be back in the field before you know it.”_

“Have a seat Alisa, I think you can guess why I’ve called you here today.” Sakuya Tachibana would level a knowing gaze toward her determined protégé before sliding a bloated folder toward the silent Alisa, not surprised that the other woman hardly said a word in response. “You have an exemplary record when it comes to hunting the symbiotes, but you also have a bad habit of causing collateral damage wherever you go.” Sakuya would sigh as she stroked a few keys on her terminal while resting her chin in her palm, awaiting some sort of a response from the younger huntress.

“You know that city damage is unavoidable with what we do, those freaks don’t exactly fight fair nor do they believe in surrendering peacefully.” Alisa would calmly leaf through the folder that had been presented to her, seeing that it was mostly invoices for damage repairs from the various cities that her missions had sent her to which was surprising as such damages were usually deducted from a hunter’s paycheck despite whatever uproar or protest was given from the affected individual in question. “I can’t really just **ask** the enemy to keep from trashing the place, now can I?”

 The Director would sigh tiredly as clips from Alisa’s last few hunts were displayed on screen, and while most of it was the standard hunt and kill that came with the job there was a few that ended with something catastrophic going down. “The hotel damages in Sarajevo, the explosion that nearly left scorch marks on the Eifel Tower, the two-mile forest fire in the Black Forest of Germany?!” Sakuya would rub her temples as the stress headache began to build up at Alisa’s continued nonchalance toward the situation, as if the younger woman expected for the remainder of her disobedience to be swept under the rug so she could return to field work without any consequence.

“I understand that you have misgivings toward the enemy following the incident in Russia, but there’s a fine line between dogged determination and a bloodlust towards vengeance!” The dark-haired woman had long since dreaded bringing up this aspect of the conversation as any reminder of the long-deceased Amiella’s tended to send the younger woman off the mark of mental balance. “At the rate you’re going, you’re headed for a complete crash and burn. Which is why I’ve decided to send you away on extended leave, consider it a mental wellness break.”

This time Alisa would react visibly as the pupils of her eyes dilated before she calmly grit her teeth and glared at the Director, wanting nothing more than to carve her open from navel to neck in that moment. “A-and where do you suggest I go? I have no remaining family in Russia, and no friends here to stay with, hunting the symbiotes is all I know!” She was trembling with anger at the thought of being stuck at home while other hunters took on the symbiotes in her stead, especially if one of those individuals were to come up against the emerald-colored creature that had slaughtered her parents.

“I figured you would say as much, which is why I’ve compiled a list of suitable vacation areas for you to consider while you pack your bags to leave.” Sakuya would calmly slide a small sheet of paper in her direction before pressing the button to open the medal door to her office with a muted smile as the blue-eyed hunter slowly stood up and saluted her superior. “You have half an hour before your transport heads out, please have a destination in mind by then. And I would suggest not activating your God Arc during this sabbatical either.”

* * * * *

To say that Alisa was furious over what had just occurred was an understatement toward the true depths of her anger, which made her operator a prime target to vent her frustrations out on. “You son of a bitch, you knew that the Director was going to sideline me, didn’t you?!” She would slam the startled young man against the walls of the barracks, drawing looks from a few curious bystanders. “That’s why you’re acting so fucking smug right now, isn’t that right Graves?”

The blue-haired young man would roll his eyes in disgust even as the grip on his collar tightened and began to affect his breathing somewhat. “Y-you did this to yourself cupcake, always acting all gung-ho towards hunting these things..and for what? To avenge a mommy and daddy who are already dead and buried in the ground?!” He would gasp for air at this point as several of the others came in to separate the two of them despite the woman’s insistence on throttling the life out of him at this point, even as she was being dragged away from the arrogant know-it-all who was more than happy to flip her thee bird. “Joke’s on you sugar tits, because of this little debacle I get to work alongside **THE** Soma Schicksal! Finally, a hunter worth my genius caliber!”

After the fight was successfully broken up Alisa was left to mull over her options for her unwanted vacation, the list did sport quite a few resort cities (conveniently away from places where she’d done severe damage) including a lush tropical island. “ _Maybe I do need to get away from this place, it’s pretty clear that my prodigious talents are going unappreciated.”_ She would let the hot water from her shower try to ease the tension from the stress she was feeling in that moment, all the time she had spent tracking down these things had resulted in nothing more than a disciplinary chat and time off that she would no doubt end up resenting. “ _Besides, this could be just the opportunity I need to gather info on that parasite without the organization getting in the way!”_ She would clench a fist in determination as she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body before drying out her hair, only stopping when the sound of her door being opened would alert her to an intruder.

“Who’s out there?!” She would open the door leading into her bedroom to find that a particular location had been circled in red marker, causing the already skeptical huntress to raise an eyebrow as she inspected the area in question. “ _Yasoinaba? Where on God’s green earth is that?”_ Alisa would look to her computer terminal before getting up and going to the door of her room before securing the lock and quickly dressing herself before deciding to type the town’s name into the computer’s search database.

“Rural town in Japan, not really much to its’ name besides being the site of a murder spree a few years back.” She would continue to dig into news involving this small town, it had recently become home to an unusual vigilante that donned an eerily familiar emerald-colored symbiote suit. “It can’t be. That creature’s running around Japan now, and seemingly trying to play hero now?!” The fact that such a beast that killed her parents hadn’t been hunted down by her fellow organization members was one thing, this symbiote had been smart enough to disguise himself as a priest and ambush her parents instead of eating her first before she had a chance to run away and become the hardened killer she is today.

“I know what I have to do.”

* * * * *

After a night of packing what little casual clothing she had, draining her savings to finance an extended stay in this small town, and sneaking in what little weaponry she could pass through a metal detector without arousing suspicion from the Director. “ _This may be my only chance to avenge my family, I’m going to kill that damn symbiote.”_ Alisa would calmly stow her luggage in the onboard compartment, her mind briefly flashing back to the encounter in Hariti: The host of the symbiote was just as vile as the creature infecting him and he deserved to be put down like the dog he was. “ _I’ve got to be prepared to take whoever it is out, there’s no way in Hell I can let another tragedy like mine be repeated again!”_ With one last calming breath she would sit as comfortably as her adrenaline-addled nerves would allow her to be as the symbiote huntress buckled herself in, looking out her window to see her now-former Operator talking excitedly with his new partner who seemed less than enthused at the idea of working with such a brown-noser.

“ _Yep, definitely getting the better end of this mess.”_ Alisa would allow herself to smile smugly at the veteran’s awful luck, curious to find that Soma was now looking up at her and giving her a deadpan look along with the smallest hint of a salute. “ _Huh, I guess he isn’t as cold as the rumors say.”_ She would return both his smile and salute, albeit with a shade more warmth before laying her head back and closing her eyes to let herself rest and rejuvenate herself for the ride ahead.  


End file.
